Careful Love
by KingCeshmotso8602
Summary: Robin finally forgives Lucci after coming to the realization that when his mask is taken off, he shows his true colors. But, has his mask locked back on? Why and how could Lucci close up on Robin again? What has made Lucci put his mask back on, and will the new Straw Hat have to leave against his will?


Careful Love

(I do NOT own one piece)

Robin stared into Rob's eyes, those calming, radiant, bright gold eyes. He stared into her ocean blues, like the seas touched by sunshine, closest to the shore. Lucci sighed, making Robin smile as he drifted off to sleep. This morning's coffee wearing off, he shifted, carefully closer to her. Eyes wide open, searching for any hints of discomfort. Lucci knew she _could_ forgive him, he just had to be patient and gentle. Lucci had never really done any physical harm to her, none of CP9 did, they all just followed orders. Though, Lucci was…troubled, ever since 13, Robin finally felt that he had controlled his blood lust. She let down her guard, and regretted it…

Why was he doing this? Why was he going back to masking his feelings, normal people would either talk it out, or drink it down, but...Lucci was just staring at the wall, sitting in the corner. Luffy was dancing around with Brook, Chopper and Franky. Sanji and Usopp were clapping, laughing, slightly drunk from sake. Nami, Zoro and Robin were staring at Lucci, who refused to meet their gazes. He held his arms tightly, leaning over, his mouth snapped shut, a scowl over his face as he was lost in thought. Robin felt concerned, about what he was thinking. Zoro and Nami were wary of him, they had feared that he could snap at any time. They almost knew it, always keeping a close eye on him, Zoro and Sanji wanting to protect Robin with their strength, and Nami wanting to protect her with her cunning sneaking skills, knowing Lucci's every move. Robin felt hurt when she walked in front of him, he turned his head to the wall, not meeting her eyes. "Rob...please...look at me." She practically begged, she needed to see his eyes, see him smile, see his face brighten with joy and comfort as they embraced, like how she remembered, being under the moonlight in the dead of night. Her ear on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as they stood in the moonlight, his strong arms wrapped around her, his neck craned over, looking in her beautiful eyes. His charming smile, the sick, tortured grin gone. CP9 forgotten, the pain of the torturous training gone, but...the scars were still there. The scars on the outside, Robin wanted to heal them, Lucci hid them with all his might, especially, when she first began to trust him. It had been quite a bit of months, and Robin could finally look in his golden eyes without frowning or flinching. He stared at her, he remembered those dark blue eyes, they felt intoxicating, almost as deep as an eternal cavern under the seas. Yet, he felt no fear of them, no regret when she looked at him with love. He craved her attention, he craved anyone's attention, he needed to talk to someone, anyone. He still couldn't find Hattori at that time and needed to talk. Robin began to take him to the deck and sat in her chair, listening to him. He hesitantly started talking, then, becoming comfortable, explained everything day by day. About Hattori, his hates, his scars, and after feeling comfortable enough, told her about CP9, the training and the bullet wounds on his back. He had turned around, showing her them. He hadn't expected her to touch it, and when she did, he grunted in pain. Quickly covering his back again and glared at her.

"I...I'm sorry..." She apologized, her hand in front of her mouth, sorrow in her eyes. He felt rage at first, then unbearable sorrow. His face contoured in a heart wrenching frown, tears flowing from his eyes. Quickly Robin held him. She remembered all he told her: "I hate weaklings...I hate people who give in to evil and quit...I have a special sense of justice...I've had...many scars, but...your Captain did a number on me...The scar on my back is of no importance, leave me alone-...CP9, you already know what it is...the training? I...You...I...The..., CP9..., I was an orphan...I had no where else to go...I...The World Government was my family...but...I don't...understand...the training...why...if they were my family...why...did they not talk to me, or care for me...only...push me around and spar with me...forcing us to become...are all families like that? My scar...bullet wounds...I deserved it..." Months of talking, and Robin had almost blew it with a single touch, if she had not talked to Lucci for so long, he might not have put his mask back on. Like now...his mask was on. His eyes cold, and dead...his breathing silent...his body tense. Lucci was going back into CP9 times.

"Are you hiding from me?" Robin asked, Lucci glared at the wall. The Straw Hats were chattering away at the dinning table, Robin had slipped out, but, she knew they would notice soon. She only had a few minutes to probe for answers. Yet, Lucci was still staring at the wall. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you, don't you?" Robin sighed, her time was up. "Robin-Chwan~!" Sanji howled.

"Robin, is something wrong?" Nami asked, concerned. She stared at Lucci, whose arms were now crossed, he was leaned back in the chair, staring at the wall, his back facing them. "Oh, nothing..." Robin lied, walking back over to the table. Lucci gritted his teeth, his eyes closed, keeping the ever present tears at bay. *You know I never meant to hurt you, right?*

"Lucci...?" Robin was knocking softly on the door, the crew was asleep, and Robin was soon convinced that Lucci was too. She stepped away from the door, turning on her heel, she froze, hearing the door hinges squeak. Turning around, she saw a puffy eyed Lucci. He let out a smile, Robin returned it. "Wanna...wanna come inside?"

"Yes..."

Lucci sat on his bed, waiting...anticipating...begging for Robin to talk first. Robin finally got the hint, and whispered: "I'm sorry...if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry for touching the scars..."

"They hurt...it was my fault, I knew my scars were sensitive to cold. I shouldn't have showed them to you-."

"No, I should have asked if I could touch them, I must have troubled you..."

"It's still my fault, I should have told you...I just...didn't know..." Lucci's voice trailed off, he held his head low. "They were my only family...it's agonizing to be disowned by them...I was nothing more but..."

"You are not...you are more, and if you stay with us, you will see." Lucci gasped, he looked up. Could staying with the Straw Hats truly make him realize his potential, to go from pawn to knight?

"I thought...that you were the smart one...Nico Robin..."

"Don't mask yourself...not again!" Robin snapped, surprising Lucci.

Lucci turned away, he squeezed his arm and bit his lip...he wanted to run away from her stares...those deep, blue eyes...he took in a breath and looked towards her.  
"I forgive you, Lucci...I know that you were only following orders. You were trained to follow orders since you were a child..." Robin sighed, she held her hand out. Lucci stared at her...he hated this...emotion. Her eyes...oh, her eyes...Lucci turned away again...he was letting her down, either way. If he put the mask on, he would upset her, but he needed it, he couldn't...he took in a shaking breath and stared in front of him. "Lucci...please..." Robin held his arm, he slid away, leaving her alone. She frowned, following him as he went to the railing. "Leave me alone..." He growled, sharply. Robin froze...she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
"I should have known that you would...were you..." Robin clinched her fists. "Can you not let go of the past? Are you still not going to forgive yourself?" Robin clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. "ANSWER ME!"  
"I just...want...to be alone...right now..."  
"You shouldn't run from your problems, Lucci!"  
"I...am...NOT-" Lucci gripped the railing, he couldn't close his eyes...he continuously saw Robin's blue eyes.  
"If you want to be alone...then fine...just...please, understand-I forgive you and I love you...you love me, don't you?" Lucci stared at the horizon. Robin glared at Lucci. "You love that bird-."  
"Iloveyou." Lucci quickly spat, turning his head, slightly.  
"Such a believable statement...have fun with your horizon-want Hattori?"  
"Not...right now..." Robin walked off.  
"Robin..." Lucci sighed, shaking his head. 'She's gone...what did you do? Everything was going...great...and...' Lucci thought, covering his face with his hands on the railing. He let out another shaking breath, the breaths soon changed to painfully silent sobs, so silent, that they made his head ache when the sun finally came up over the horizon, he wiped his eyes and went back inside.

"Robin..." Lucci opened the door to her room, she wasn't there. He exited the room and walked around the deck, Nami slammed into him, both of them had been rubbing their eyes-of course for different reasons. "Ouch! Huh...Lucci? What's wrong-you look exhausted!" Nami gasped. Lucci grimaced, he forgot that despite cleaning the tears, his eyelids would take time to reduce in swelling. Lucci walked past her with a simple apology escaping his lips. "Looking for Robin?" Sanji hissed, exiting his room. Lucci glared at Sanji, not answering. "You hurt her...now, you're gonna have to deal with me!" Sanji tripped Lucci, who fell on the back of his head, he looked up, only to feel a pain in his abdomen as Sanji landed on his ribs with both feet. Lucci coughed blood, wheezing.  
"Not gonna try to defend yourself, fine by me!" Sanji spat, kicking Lucci into the side of Zoro's room. Zoro jerked awake from a loud thud and after hearing Nami screaming "Stop" and a cacophony of screams and grunts, he rushed outside. "Hanaji, what are you doing?" Zoro bellowed.  
"He knows why I did it!"  
"Well-I don't , so you better start explaining, and quick!" Zoro barked.  
"What's happening?" Luffy groaned, yawning. "Sanji...Nami...Zoro...pigeon guy...yep, too early-Usopp isn't even up-and why is pigeon guy curled up in a ball?"  
"He hurt Robin." Sanji sighed. Luffy's eyes dulled and he glared at Sanji. "He...WHAT?"  
"He hurt Robin-."  
"Did he hit her?" Nami asked, appalled.  
"No...he hurt her trust and heart." Sanji replied.  
Luffy smaked Lucci on the head, Lucci bit his tongue and glared at Luffy, his tongue sticking out like a dog. He walked past them and went to Chopper's room as his tongue salivated.  
"So...where's Robin?" Luffy asked.  
"Dunno..." Sanji replied. The crew turned to him.  
"If you knew that Robin was hurt by Lucci, why did you not follow her-she must have told you, right?" Zoro asked.  
"Uh...yeah, of course-."  
"You spied on them didn't you, Sanji." Nami sighed.  
"Yes."


End file.
